A Drunken Arkos Marriage
by swift56
Summary: Peaceful AU/ When Jaune woke up that morning, he'd never had thought he'd wake up in the same bed as his partner, naked, and apprently... married?


**Hey guys!**

 **Yes I'm doing this.**

 **Mostly for fun to be honest.**

 **Don't know if it'll update often, but I know I'm gonna have fun with this.**

 **First thing to note, as stated in the description, this is set in a peaceful AU, basically some events took place, but, none of the huge stuff, picture that Cinder was already stopped and Salem and her cronies can't do anything anymore.**

 **Don't worry, while Ruby won't be majorly important here, she's in the story, and is still leading team RWBY.**

 **Anyway, let's start.**

* * *

Light streamed into the window of the room.

A young blonde haired man had been facing the window, but turned around with a small groan as the light hit him in the eyes.

He could feel some warmth in front of him as he was under the covers, making him move closer to the source of warmth and wrap his arms around it.

Then his brain started turning on.

It was slow at first, until he realised that his bed was never next to the window in his dorm room.

This made him open his blue eyes and look around the room, realising that this wasn't his dorm.

In fact, it didn't like any of the dorms.

Jaune was definetly confused now.

Then he remembered he was holding onto something warm in his arms, making him look down to see bright red hair.

He froze, before slowly moving his head to see the person's face, his eyes widenning in shock.

It was Pyrrha, and he could see her... somewhat large breasts.

His face turned red at that before he slammed back into the pillow.

Unfortunately, this caused Pyrrha to stir.

Jaune was completely frozen as Pyrrha yawned and let out a soft moan, before snuggling into him out of some kind of reflex.

Then her own brain started booting up.

Her face turned red as her eyes shot open and she looked up, locking eyes with Jaune.

The two were frozen for quite a while.

Jaune was the first to react, pulling his hands away and covering his crotch as he screwed his eyes shut and scooted back "Please don't hit me Pyrrha!"

His words brought Pyrrha out of her shock as she looked at him for a bit "I... I won't hit you Jaune." she said, smiling a little bit, trying to forget the more embarassing parts of this situation, and focus on the important one.

Like the fact that she was in the same bed as Jaune and naked with him.

Jaune peeked an eye open "Promise?"

She smiled a bit more and pulled him back towards her "I promise."

Jaune nodded, still nervous "So... do you remember what happened?"

Pyrrha closed her eyes as she started to think back to what happened "We went out to celebrate yesterday."

Jaune smiled "My first actual win against Cardin. Pretty good reason to celebrate."

Pyrrha smiled "Indeed it was. Yang showed us to a bar, I remember that we drank and danced, but after that... nothing."

Jaune sighed "Yeah, me too."

Pyrrha then noticed something on Jaune's hand "Jaune, what's that?"

Jaune blinked as he followed her gaze and looked at his hand, seeing a simple silver band on his finger "A ring... weird, I didn't have this before. Hey, you have one too."

Pyrrha looked at her hand, and sure enough, she had her own ring... and it matched with Jaune's ring.

It took a moment before it clicked in her mind "Jaune, we did something crazy last night."

Jaune was concerned "Such as?"

"I don't want to assume, but first, we should get dressed." she said as she stood up, the blanket falling off her as Jaune covered his eyes.

"Tell me when you're done." he said, which made her smile, as she soon found her panties and strapless bra, putting them on and seeing Jaune's boxers on the floor, tossing them to him.

"Here you are." she said with a laugh as they landed on his head, making him blink in surprise before he slipped them on under the blankets.

"Alright, so, now that we're at least not naked anymore, what are we looking for?" Jaune asked as he got out of the bed.

"A piece of paper that would have our names on it." she said with a small blush as he nodded, the two starting to look.

When Jaune opened the bedroom door, he recognized the area "Oh! This is the apartment my family owns in town, we would use it when we needed to stay in town. Guess we ended up here last night."

"At least it's a familiar environment." Pyrrha said as she kept looking.

It took a few minutes, but Pyrrha soon found the slip of paper, right in Jaune's pants pocket.

She opened it up, and her expression was a mix of shock, happiness, and a light tint of horror.

Jaune noticed her face and went up to her quickly with a concerned expression "Pyrrha? Are you ok?"

She was silent, making him frown in confusion, before he looked at the paper, and his own face became one of shock.

It was a marriage certificate, with both his and Pyrrha's names on it, and Pyrrha was apparently now Mrs. Arc.

The shock soon turned to fear as he looked at Pyrrha, wondering how she would react.

What he didn't expect was for her to blush and smile a little bit before she schooled her features, though the blush was still present.

"Pyrrha?" he said quietly.

She snapped out of it "Y-yes Jaune?"

"Um... are you mad?" he asked carefully.

"You mean about... us being married apparently now?" she said, still blushing.

Jaune nodded wordlessly, and Pyrrha had to carefully concider her words.

She was wondering, should she use this as a chance to finally let him know how she felt?

She then realised that even Ruby would probably tell her that, yes, she should, and Ruby was not the most socially adept person.

"I'm not mad Jaune." she said with a shake of her head, her heart beating fast in her chest for what she was about to do.

Jaune was quiet "Are you disappointed?" he asked meekly.

Pyrrha frowned "Jaune, I'd never be disappointed about anything related to you."

He looked back up "Really?"

She nodded, still blushing "Really Jaune."

He seemed to be looking a bit more confident "Then... what are you feeling right now?"

As good a time as any to do it.

A deep breath "This." she said as she grabbed his head and pulled him forward, pushing her lips up to his.

She could tell he was shocked by her action, as he was frozen ramrod straight, but soon, she felt him start to return the kiss, as he put his arms around her and she did the same.

She was a bit sad when they broke the kiss, but the need for air was rather important.

"Pyrrha... am I dreaming right now?" he asked quietly.

She smiled at him "You're not."

He was silent for a while, before laughign quietly "Oum, I'm such an idiot."

"Don't say that." she said with a frown.

"But, when I think back on everything now... I should have realised it sooner, heck, you practically told it to my face at the dance." he said with a sigh.

She made him look into her eyes "Jaune, it doesn't matter anymore. What does matter is where we go from here."

He nodded, smiling a little bit "Ok... I don't think I can just start saying I love you right off the bat, but, I do like you at least."

She giggled and pecked him on the lips "It's a good start, and don't worry, love will come."

"It should have come before we got married if you ask me." he said with a chuckle.

She laughed a little at that "True. But, at least now I don't have to be afraid of you running after another girl."

He winced at that before nodding "I won't, don't worry, Arc's promise."

"Pretty sure the marriage already counted for an Arc's promise, but it's nice to hear you say it." she said with a smile.

He nodded sheepishly at that.

Now, it was time for them to get back to Beacon.

They knew that chaos would spring from all of this.

* * *

 **And we're done!**

 **I hope you liked this everyone.**

 **Yeah, this takes place after the dance, but before what would have been the breach.**

 **Anyway!**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


End file.
